User talk:Matt Hadick
Welcome, staffer! Too bad you didn't get our automated welcome; it's good. Thanks for using your real name. I see Template:MainPageHeader‎ followed by several subpages of the currently non-existent Template:Mainpage. Is there a good reason for the different formats? (Things can look messy when each gets a "doc" subpage!) A reply here, not on my talk, would be just fine. Regards. ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:34, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey Robin -- ::Thanks for the feedback! Not sure what you mean by "doc" subpage, but there is no reason ::for the naming convention, beyond description. How would you prefer the pages/templates ::be named or structured? Feedback/recommendations much appreciated! ::Matt Hadick (talk) 22:55, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Edit: Seems like MarkvA already went in and updated the structure. How does that work? you made a few mistakes You had it linking to the wrong wikia and the wrong game. I fixed it. http://civilization.wikia.com/index.php?title=Portal%3ACivBE_Instant_Expert&diff=79891&oldid=79890 Also one video wasn't loading up at all until I redid it, it fine now. In recent Wiki Activity, I see you uploaded a lot of videos, most of them for the game Destiny. I guess you were probably editing both wikias at once, got it messed up a bit. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:34, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks, Dream Focus. I was pulling the template for Instant Expert over from the Destiny wiki -- looks like some unnecessary elements also made the migration. ::Matt Hadick (talk) 18:31, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Bot flag Hello Matt! First I want to thank you again for all the amazing work you've done here! With release I am likely going to be making hundreds and possibly (As the script is refined) thousands of edits to the lua module, and this at a time where many users will be trying to edit the wiki. So in the interest of not making the recent changes page useless at this critical moment could you please outfit either my account (temporarily) or User:BecerBot with a bot flag? Thanks, Becer! ::Done! ::Matt Hadick (talk) 23:04, October 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thank you. Music midnight can't come soon enough, can't wait to see what the end result is. --Becer (talk) 23:21, October 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey, gonna be heading out for now but a lot of the uploading work is done. Would you mind unbotting User:Becer, keeping User:BecerBot as is for later? --Becer (talk) 15:53, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :::It's rather odd that you had to join the group=bot}} Bots group here. Can't they create a group with the same (or similar) rights and a better name? It's also visible on . –Dunnoob (talk) 22:26, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Admin Privileges? Did someone give me Admin privileges for this wiki? I noticed that I suddenly can rename pages and edit the home page. I'm not complaining, just a bit surprised is all, considering no one asked and I haven't contributed a lot for the wiki. The only other thing I can think of is somehow some general privileges got messed up for normal users by someone, which could be a bad thing :(Linkmastr001 (talk) 22:18, October 30, 2014 (UTC) ::You aren't listed as being an administrator. Anyone can rename pages and edit the main page on any wikia unless its been locked so only administrators can do that. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:11, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Odd, just noticed I could do that. I must be going crazy already :P. Thanks Linkmastr001 (talk) 00:17, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Terraforming In the True Terraforming spotlight, it mentions that the Mod Author is working on a Fix. Currently a fix is not available at all due to limitations in the engine. Hello, I would like to ask where you got the high-quality images for your "Harmony Month" post. AerisDraco (talk) 03:28, December 6, 2014 (UTC)AerisDraco Main page layout seems to be off Hi Matt! There's something wrong with the main page. There's a "" showing up in the navigation box; the content that's supposed to be in two columns is in one column only; and it looks like some text might be rendered in a bit too large font. Could you take a look at the situation? I'm not sure when it went wrong. —ZeroOne (talk) 20:41, May 20, 2015 (UTC)